


Candy

by GayWarden



Series: Prompts [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Modern AU, in which Cousland is acting like a kid because she just really loves halloween, this is a very cracky fic, what even are tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 09:23:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4954978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayWarden/pseuds/GayWarden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Halloween and Ella Cousland is way too excited about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candy

**Author's Note:**

> This was prompted as: "The Warden and Leliana as Max and Chloe OR vice versa".

It was Halloween, the one day where it’s socially acceptable to go out in costumes and, more importantly, the one day where you can get free candy, even from strangers.

And they were late.

Needless to say, Ella Cousland wasn’t a happy woman.

She was currently standing outside her girlfriend’s room, fighting against the urge to knock again by moving the bag she was holding, and which carried the accessories for her own costume, from one hand to the other. But it was Halloween. Sighing, she decided to do so once more, just in case.

“Come oon, we’re gonna miss all the good stuff!”

She could hear some shuffling on the other side of the door, and then what seemed like steps approaching it. Finally.

And then her girlfriend, Leliana, was there, smiling a little and looking slightly amused.

“You do know it’s still 4pm, no?”

A sigh.

“You’re acting like a child, Ella.”

The woman in question simply shrugged and bounced on the balls of her feet.

“It’s _Halloween_.”

“… point proven.”

The red haired girl shook her head, still amused, and gestured towards her room.

“Maybe if you help me here, I won’t take so long to finish?”

The brown haired girl smiled.

“Very well.”

 

* * *

 

Finishing Leliana’s costume didn’t really take as much time as Ella expected, and so they found themselves finally ready to go out.

“Soo” she said, fixing her black jacket and blue wig as they were closing the door “do we act in character too?”

Leliana glared at her, half joking and half serious, and adjusted her hoodie.

“You’re just looking for an excuse to smoke, aren’t you?”

“Nope” she answered, popping the p sound “just to act like, I don’t know, an overexcited puppy?”

“You’re… already acting like one?”

“Mm” Ella pecked her girlfriend’s lips “now let’s go get all these sweets.”


End file.
